The neighbours said he moved away
by barakitten
Summary: Jalex. Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth. No smut, only fluff.


It had been three days. Three whole days since Jack had been home. And it'd be the biggest lie, and the most understated sentence Alex had ever uttered if he said he wasn't worried, terrifyed, and missing him. Alex sighed, rubbing his face lightly. He couldn't understand why Jack had left. All he'd done was look after the kid, but he repayed him like this? By running off and making him this worried. He didn't understand what had made the boy run, honestly. He fed him, clothed him, gave him a place to live. Where was the problem in that? he didn't force the kid into anythong; and sure Alex may have been jack's first, but it wasn't like the little bastard hadn't gotten his revenge. Alex just remembered the smile on his little face when he had agreed to letting him top - just that once. He'd never seen the boy so happy; but of course Alex couldn't deny that he was slowly falling for him. And by slowly, of course he meant very rapidly.

His head snapped up, the sandy blonde hair falling onto his face as he stood.

There he was; his Jacky, all roughed up, a black eye, his clothes ripped, stinking, reeking of sex.

"Jack... Y-you... You had sex?"Alex asked, a pang of hurt in his voice. He could smell the stale alcohol, but what terryfied him more was that he knew it wasn't Jack that had been drinking.

"A-Alex..."The younger male whimpered, just dropping to the floor. Alex walked over, and sat in front of him, playing lightly with his hair.

"What happened?"Alex whispered softly.

"I went out; for a walk, and someone just g-grabbed me. I didn't even have the time to scream. They just grabbed me, and they wouldn't let me go for days. They k-kept me l-locked up, y'know?"By now, his Jack, his perfect, beautiful Jack was sobbing into his chest, his fingers dancing lightly through his hair.

"I know..."Alex whispered, rocking the boy slightly. His poor baby. He knew what he was going to say now.

"They wouldn't let me go Alex, if I tried they'd hit me! I was there for two days before they ... Before they r-... Before they..."He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Shh, baby, no. Don't say it. I know, I know what they did. And they're not going to get away with it."He whispered, kissing Jack's temple. He just held the younger male close to him, rocking slightkly, trying to lull him into a sleep.

"I just wanna go to sleep."Jack eventually murmured. Alex nodded, standing up and helping him up. He lead Jack to outside the younger males door, biting his lip. He frowned with Jack shook his head, still clinging to Alex's hand.

"I don't wanna be left alone."He whispered. Alex nodded, and gently lead Jack innto his bedroom, letting the younger male lay down first. He smiled, kicking his shoes off, and crawling onto the bed. He smiled as he felt Jack turn around, and he curled an arm around the other males waist, sighing a little.

"Alex?"Jack murmured, staring blankly at a wall in front of them.

"Mhmm?"He asked, looking up at him.

"Rape. That is what happened."He whispered.

"I know baby."Alex whispered.

He knew Jack had fallen asleep; when he heard the other male's soft snores that he had become accustomed to. His own eyes closed, and he too drifted to sleep.

He woke up the next morning to a still sleeping Jack. He crawled out of the bed, and went downstairs. He knew the kid wouldn't have a huge appetite, so he just made him sausage sandwiches, before taking them upstairs with a coffee. he put them on Jack's bedside table, pressing a small kiss to his cheek.

"Wake up baby..."Alex whispered, smiling when Jack's eyes fluttered open, and a small half smile spread to his lips when he saw the food. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, looking over at Alex. He took a bite of the sandwich, looking over at Alex.

"Thank you, Alex."He whispered; after eating the mouthful.

"What for?"Alex asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"For buying me, and giving me a home, and for looking after me last night. And for, for... For loving me."He whispered.

Alex's cheeks flushed an almighty red colour, because yeah, he hadn't expected Jack to notice.

"You noticed?"He asked, rubbing the back of his neck, frowning as Jack let out a small chuckle.

"It was a bit obvious."He whispered. Alex bit his lip, and chuckled nervously.

"I love you, Jack."Alex whispered, pulling Jack to him, the younger boys head against his chest.

"And I love you too, more than you'd realise."

And yeah, even though he had to look after Jack until he eventually got over the whole situation, he couldn't be happier.


End file.
